Olvia The Archaeologist
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Restricted to , and TND slots. | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Olvia The Archaeologist: Thoughtful | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Restricted to , and TND slots. | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Olvia The Archaeologist: Deepdown | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Restricted to , and TND slots. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 14710 | Title3 = Truth | Quest4 = Olvia The Archaeologist: Fully Known | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Restricted to , and TND slots. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5553 | Beli4 = 24212 | Title4 = Fully Known | Manuals = (Rare Drop) }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Olvia The Archaeologist FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is not a very challenging FN. You are slot restricted to INT/RCV/TND. The miniboss preemptively puts up immunity and hits hard on his fist turn () but than gets a CD 3. Olivia will seal INT characters specials for 3 turns, attacks for not much on 1 CD, and each turn summons/resummins grunts. General strategy is: tank/reduce miniboss attack, than smash Olivia - and there are many ways to do it. You can delay her and the grunts, and take her out, unleash a series of area specials, burst or not... just don't let her take an action while <20%. Since your INT specials are sealed, a rainbow team is advisable. Recommended Captains * Issho - doh. Even if his special is sealed, his captain ability works well. And hey, you can use those INT specials on the miniboss stage anyway. * Dark King Rayleigh - as above. * Trebol Donquixote Pirates - like Issho, works very well here. Ummm, probably any 2.25x and above rainbow captain can work. Take some INT beasticks whose specials won't be needed on the boss stage, non-INT time delayer/area damage/burst units, and you are good. Recommended Support Units * Usopp Usopp Golden Pound - great for the boss stage Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough